Neuro
Biographical Information Birth Name: Unknown, refuses to tell anyone What he says his real name is: Henry Dorsett Case (though he prefers Neuro) Code Name: Prefers Neuro short for Neuromancer Age: 21 Sex: ''' Male '''Nationality: Claims his family comes from Chiba, Japan but his actual appearance says he is of Anglo Saxon decent Physical Description Height: '''5'10" '''Weight: '''175 lbs '''Eye Color: unknown as they are never seen (see better description) Hair Color/Style: '''bald (see better description) '''Other: sub-dermal so-called implants that might simply be pieces of metal surgically inserted under his skin Better Description: In addition to his 'cybernetic implants', he also has undergone several extreme body modification procedures including having almost all of the hair on his body chemically burnt off to make him 'naturally' hairless, he has what can loosely be called sunglasses grafted to his face. The 'sunglasses' that seems to have once connected by wire to something that they are no longer connected to. X-Outfit: '''standard uniform that has been modified to give the appearance of cybernetics '''Casual Outfit: grunge clothes and leather Equipment: *various surgically implanted bits of metal and electronics *Almost at all times, some form of the entire Sprawl Trilogy not including the one he claims to have been implanted into a cybernetic implant in his head (that for some reason never seems to show up on an MRI, CAT scan, or X ray) *A GPS tracking chip embedded in the back of his neck (placed there on instruction of both Nick Fury and Xaiver who both believed it best for SHIELD to keep track of him) Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: claimed to technology/cybernetics more than like a mutation Extra-normal abilities: '''Psionic defenses and a form of thought alteration he calls neuromancry : '''Psionic defenses: '''Basically his own brain is almost completely immune to outside interference of probing : '''Neuromancery: Basically he can make someone else think whatever thoughts he wants them to think and it is hard for someone unfamiliar with him to distinguish their own thoughts from the ones he is putting in their heads. Weaknesses: ' : Not a mind reader *He can not tell what someone else is thinking even while he is putting thoughts in their head (he claims this is the result of damage his cybernetic implants have suffered) *Which means he can not really tell whether or not someone is beginning to suspect that their mind is being tampered with : Not really capable of true mind control *He can not really dominate someone else's will or make them do something that they do not want to do. *Typically all he can manage to do is make someone very confused and full of self doubt : Having a brain that is undetectable and unreachable by psionic means is not always a good thing particularly if your team relies on those things to keep track of each other and to stay in touch ''Normal human' Abilities (that are suspect): *Self-described expert on cybernetics...that doesn't know what the IC in 'IC chip' stands for *Self-declared master computer hacker *Numerous other self given titles and ranks 'Normal human' Abilities (that have been confirmed but outside sources): *Expert on the portrayal of cyborgs and cybernetic enhancements in modern fiction *Amateur level fluency in Japanese *Expert on science fiction author William Gibson *Competent at use of a standard desktop computer *Very fast typist (claims his data input speed would be much higher if he could only find a cure of the damage that a mycotoxin did to his central nervous system. (the validity of that claim is dubious at best)) Psychological Description 'Personality: ' *Obsessed with the writings of William Gibson *Highly delusional with a basis in the belief that he is the main character in William Gibson's book: Neuromancer, from which he gets his code name *Overly confident about his abilities with a computer *Dependent on medication of mental stability *Self destructive as evident by his 'cybernetic implants' *Pathological liar 'Interests: ' *Science fiction - particularly the writing of William Gibson *Cybernetics *Computers *Futurism *The Internet (which he refers to as 'The Matrix') 'Hobbies: ' *Reading science fiction *Using computers *Planning future 'cybernetic implants' 'History: ' Shockingly through means that he will only describe as Neuromancry, Neuro has effectively altered or more likely had altered by someone else all digital records connected to his bio-metric data to that of the main character of Neuromancer by William Gibson. Neuro also altered or had someone alter the data on the restraining order put out against him by Mr. Gibson. After an event that seemed to leave none of the x men alive, Xavier began the process of recruiting new X men and was under the impression that he was recruiting someone who quite at both the art of computer hacking and psionic investigation. Clearly the young man who Xavier ended up having gotten for his efforts could hardly be called even competent at either of those disciplines. Neuro was sent away 'for his own safety' by SHIELD, with the hope that if no one bothered to tell him when it was safe to return that he would end up not coming back. Background Information Several very important things 1. William Gibson is a great science fiction writer who in addition to being the source of the material this character is based on is in a VERY indirect sense the source of the material that the character Harold is based on, sadly that same source also gave the world the worst movie ever to feature a cybernetic dolphin 2. Neuromancer and the entire Sprawl Trilogies are great books that this character's controller, highly recommends that fans of science fiction read.